


Downtime Faith

by vinceLaChroix



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Exhibitionism, FF, Femslash, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Showers, Solo, roofs, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinceLaChroix/pseuds/vinceLaChroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly "The results of the chases". A silly (now collection) of pwp in which Faith relaxes after all the running around and getting shot at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downtime high up

**Author's Note:**

> The rights to Mirror's Edge and the character of Faith Connors belong to EA DIGITAL ILLUSIONS CE AB and ELECTRONIC ARTS. I only own the tiny "ideas" of these stories.

It was night and high up on the city’s rooftops few things stirred. The occasional bird rested. Air-vents rumbled. Solar panels lay idle. And on top of a roof-access shack, Faith Connors, hands down her pants. She really shouldn’t, she knew. Not for any decency reason, Gods knew there wasn’t anyone in sight or was likely ever to be, but for the sake of not developing a habit. When her running wasn’t accompanied by cops or security guards firing at her swiftly retreating back, when the exhilaration wasn’t pushed aside by mortal dread, then sometimes running on these white roofs could turn her on. So she stood there, breathing hard, stroking herself through her panties. Good thing she wasn’t on a mission. _Might as well sit down,_ she thought. _No sense in getting jelly legs up here._ With some care she peeled of her tank-top and sports-bra. It was a relief. She only ran in light clothing but whatever the temperature you always ended up clammy. Faith took of her shoes, her pants and finally peeled down her panties. They were completely sweated through and she had made them even wetter just now. With care she arranged her clothes on the roof and then sat down on them, legs spread. She really shouldn’t, but since she started she may as well go all out.

Soon she was breathing hard with one hand circling on her clitoris. She felt further down. _Might get my clothes wet._ This is so stupid. I’m hundreds of meters high on a roof, on all fours, presenting my vagina to the wind. The thought made her push a finger in. _Enhanced presentation._ Then the snarky thoughts were pushed aside by the pulsing feeling of getting close. Good start, she thought. It was all about the headspace. Faith pushed aside the thought of her being up here on this roof with her ass raised, as weirdly arousing as it was. She was now somewhere else. The fingers inside her weren’t her own, they were someone else’s. A crush from her youth, eagerly exploring her for the first time. A well-practised lover banging her hard from behind, his dick pulsing and growing inside her. Another woman, licking, fingering, moaning herself. It was all these things and none of them, a jumble of fantasies until she got herself over the edge and came, gasping hard into the breeze.

After a few moments she felt herself again more gingerly this time. _Maybe it will... air dry?_ But then she gave up caring and lay down on her back for minutes, breathing slowly and basking in the afterglow. When it subsided she looked around carefully. Nothing had changed up here, no one seemed to be lurking around. So with a smile she dressed. Can’t really get more wet anyway. Time for a shower. And pizza.


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith takes a shower, muses on things and plays with herself.

If Faith Connors was to name one thing she loved even more than running it would be taking a shower. Even more so if she didn’t have to pay for the water. Running gave you the greatest high, like a goddess in complete control. It made money. It could even make you horny. But it also was hell on your body. Sometimes she wondered how long her frame could take this regular abuse.. or training, depending on how you looked at it. A shower made it feel better, eased some of the weariness away. It also offered rare peaceful moments. Moments for reflection and meditation. Or opportunities for the mind to wander to the oddest places. 

As she spread creamy white gel all over herself Faith considered milk. Once, in a bar, someone had praised her “milky-white” skin. She preferred “alabaster” though it really just was unhealthily pale by virtue of doing work at night and sleeping until someone threatened her with cold water or baited her with food. So did milk imply something positive? It only gave her tummy ache and she remembered from school that once upon a time milk killed people when the cows ate the wrong kind if plant beforehand. It all seemed a waste of time to her. But spreading something milky all over herself was always amazing. She squeezed the plastic pouch harder and got the rest of the gel out.  _ Just what does this smell of exactly _ , she wondered as she spread it over her breasts. _ Do some women really enjoy spreading semen around just like this after a man came on her? _ _ It would be warm, too, not like the soap.  _ Faith grinned absentmindedly.  _ Get your mind out of the gutter, girl,  _ she thought.  _ Shower’s a much better place.  _ She put one foot up against the wall and inspected her legs critically. Even more milky, but hard as steel. She scooped up some foam from between her breasts and massaged the insides of one thigh, then changed her stance and did the other.  _ If only one of the other runners was a masseuse. _ Faith pulled a hand through the short hairs above and around her vagina. She sighed. Sometimes it seemed all work and no play with her sensitive areas.  _ On the other hand.. _ . with her hand now rinsed she lightly touched herself. For some time her mind wandered again. When it came back the realization how turned on she had become hit her quite hard. She lowered her leg breathing heavily. The shower head loomed invitingly above her but she wasn't in the mood for it.  _ Time to milk this situation, haha.  _ She stepped out from under the spray and after a few seconds of dripping in more ways than one, left the bathroom. Faith was actually using an empty hotel room. In an completely empty hotel. If she had been in a reflective mood, but she wasn't, Faith might have mused about the high numbers of sparkling clean and very empty buildings all over the city. They did however provide excellent running routes and often nice amenities.

Faith stood naked in the hotel bedroom dripping water and soap on the carpet. She stretched this way and that,walked along the panorama view window pausing to press first her breasts and then her butt against the cool glass. She sat on the desk and spread her legs wide as if for a pornographic photo-shoot.  _ Do porn crews actually shoot stuff here? It’s the ideal place nowadays...  _ her thoughts circled idly around that idea, while three fingers massaged her clitoris. It was cold though, so with a last bend-over for the non-existent watchers outside her window, Faith went back to the still running shower, still stroking herself. The warmth flushed through her in waves and she gasped in delight.  _ Showers are rad. _ Smiling she rested her back against the wall at first still just stroking, gradually inserting one, then two fingers. Slowly in and out, then faster, as deep as possible, like she was riding her own hand. There were no fantasies this time, just the focus on the extreme pleasure for her fingers inside her and the water running all over her. She came eventually, breathing heavily in the muggy air. With her head still spinning, Faith was happy that at least this time, getting clean again wasn't the problem. 

 


	3. Roadside diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gets distracted (again).

Why were it always joggers, Faith wondered to herself, as she watched two figures being dragged away by the CPF. It should have come as no surprise to no one that the inside of any park was easily watched by night visions cameras. It probably came as a surprise to this poor couple that City Hall looked down on public fornication. even if it happened at night and very much out of vision. Maybe it was forbidden in case children wandered in front of the surveillance monitors. Faith sighed and continued with an even pace down the path out of the green space. Must be really upsetting to get into trouble for something that is hardly a crime. _At least they can complain._

With a few extra strides Faith reached her destination. A 16 story block of blinding white concrete full of flats and maybe still devoid of people. What was the purpose of all these buildings, she wondered for the umpteenth time. _A sinister plot will unveil itself no doubt._ Since it was nighttime the lobby would be locked to anyone without a keycard. So Faith simply slugged herself up the fire escape for a while. Why no one bothered with securing these more was beyond her. Maybe because the fat society never considered climbing?

After seven stories she paused, bored and even mildly exhausted. This really wasn’t her forte. She drank in the lights of the city for a while. _Fuck this,_ she thought and jumped on the sideways railing before launching herself at the nearest balcony. There was the thrilling second of flight and then the crash ‘n grab. With ease she climbed over and considered her surroundings. This flat seemed actually lived but momentarily unoccupied. Good thing. She pulled up a chair and put her feet up on the railing. For a while she just rested,savoring the night breeze and the sounds of the city drifting up.

Somewhere close by someone moaned. Faith’s ears pricked up. A few more seconds confirmed two people in the vicinity making their own entertainment. _So they’ll be occupied_ , she thought and stood up. With a couple of pulls and struggles she had climbed another story and was brought up short for a moment. Behind the glass of the balcony door were the love birds in action. Faith had watched porn, of course, but had never seen anyone having sex so close by. It was nothing like the movies. The woman lay on the leg rest of a big sofa with her legs spread as far as she probably could with her man almost slumped over her, just resting on his lower arms. He was thrusting hard and she was visibly writhing with pleasure trying to get closer,to get more of him inside her. It was not exactly beautiful but captivating. Faith climbed on, trying to ignore it. Sweaty fingers would not be helpful right now. One floor further, two floors... _Oh no girl, you don’t..._

But she did, slouched against a concrete wall just within earshot and one hand down her pants. There was no posing and no further undressing. Just the initial circling of her clitoris, then her middle finger curling and thrusting up inside her. All the while her ears tried to pick up as many moans and screams from below as possible,until she could bear it no longer and circled her clit to a quiet, wobbling climax. She breathed slowly, calming herself as the couple below undoubtedly went to the encore. _Enjoy the rest of your night,_ she thought. _I will either have to steal some panties from a cloth line or feel like I need a major shower for hours._

When she at last reached the roof and found what she had come there for, Faith lay down for a while and watched the sky. The thought came to her quite uninvited, but very clearly. _I’d really like to get laid. But not by a guy._


	4. Obvious conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally C and F get it on. This may be expanded on at some point. **This has not been properly language checked but it took me so long to get around to write it so I'd rather just put it out now and fix it later. Thank you all for being patient with this stupid pwp series**

Faith Connors had her mind on many things. How badly her back hurt after that fall yesterday and if that would have longer effects. If higher ozone levels would affect her running. How it came to be that a naked blonde girl was smiling nervously at her. At least the last question had an answer. 

Faith became acutely aware that she still had some clothes on. With unsteady hands she pulled her top over her head. Keeping her eyes fixed on the smiling girl in front of her, she pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor. 

“And what now?” Celeste whispered to her. Faith didn’t have to think about that.

“Why, you come closer and give me a kiss, blondie.”

The smile became less nervous. “I’d love to, bob-hair.”

It was more than just a kiss. Many different sensations stormed into them. The feeling of their warm bodies, so close now, how their breasts touched and pressed against one another, creating their own small storm of sensations. How they gradually hugged even more, with their hands exploring each others backs. As they traded kisses and glances they gradually drifted even closer, their lowers halves pushing forward. Faith shuddered as Celeste felt her buttocks, kneading the trained muscles beneath. She did the same, marveling at the strength implied. Celeste still held her ass and she found herself easing her feet further apart. The blonde took the hint and moved her hands around and down, touching the full length of her vagina. Another shudder went through her body, followed by an even stronger one when Celeste, slid a fingertip ever so slightly inside her.

“Damn, I’m so wet.” Faith murmured. She bit Celeste’s neck softly and spread her legs further.

“You should see me.”

Faith just smiled. 

When she could be passive no more she moved in to kiss Celeste again. The blonde ended up against the next wall. By the next kiss Faith had brought one knee between Celeste’s legs.

“I can feel you” The blonde just breathed out hard in response and pressed herself against her. “I want to taste you.” Faith whispered.

They found a bed. Celeste sprawled on it. After a couple of heavy breaths she spread her legs wide and locked eyes with bob-hair. They both smiled. Faith knelt down and after a moment’s admiring reflection she hooked both arms around the blonde’s strong legs and took the first taste. It tasted just different enough from her own juices to be intriguing. For a second Faith wondered if there was anyone in the world who did not enjoy this taste, this smell. Celeste certainly liked what Faith was doing. The blonde stroked Faith’s head. And first gently then more forcefully. It was a new level of pleasure not having it, as it were, all in your own hand. Instinctively Celeste tried to open her legs even more, pushing her lower half forward. Faith understood and brought up a hand. With ease she slid a finger in. And then another. Were it mere seconds or minutes Celeste couldn’t tell but finally, blissfully, she came hard. Faith felt the string of contractions gripping her fingers getting more juices on her hand and lips. She snuggled against Celeste’s inner thigh as they both got their breath back.

“Come back up here” the blonde murmured. “I want to see your face when you come.”


End file.
